


Cherish Cecilia

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Blushing, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M, Gentleman Captain Hook, Kissing, Peter Pan Tormenting Captain Hook, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook wishes to revive his deceased betrothed before he gets the shock of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherish Cecilia

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Reviving the dead,’’ Captain Hook muttered as he read a book. He frowned. He focused on a page. *My betrothed will return to me. She can return as a zombie. Perhaps Cecilia can return as a spirit* Captain Hook thought. That was when he heard a voice near his cabin door.

‘’CAPTAIN COODFIIISH!’’ 

Captain Hook scowled after he recognized the voice. His eyes were wide for a moment. He began to tremble. ‘’Peter Pan!’’ After putting the book on a chair, he walked to the door. He opened the door as his scowl remained.

Peter Pan flew with the Darling siblings. He smiled. ‘’You thought your ship was haunted, Captain Hook?’’ Peter viewed Captain Hook trembling with rage.

‘’You’re going to be a ghost after I end your life, Peter Pan!’’ Captain Hook said. 

Peter and the Darling siblings flew far from the door. 

Captain Hook continued to scowl as he returned to his book. ‘’Return to me, Cecilia. I won’t lie about my pirate life another time. I figured you would never marry a pirate. Please smile instead of revealing your tears. Remain with me, Cecilia.’’

Captain Hook gasped after Cecilia’s spirit materialized by the book. His eyes widened again. ‘’Cecilia!’’ He bowed near her. He was still a gentleman by feminine spirits. Frowning, Captain Hook looked to one side. 

‘’Cecilia, I cheri…’’ Captain Hook paused. He blushed as Cecilia kissed him on the lips. Captain Hook’s eyes widened another time. ‘’You moved on, Cecilia?’’ He saw Cecilia’s smile. 

Captain Hook smiled. He wrapped his arms around Cecilia and kissed her. He revealed his true emotions for the woman he loved. Tears of joy ran down his face while he still embraced Cecilia. 

 

The End


End file.
